


Strangers On A Train

by AKAAuthorUnknown



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAAuthorUnknown/pseuds/AKAAuthorUnknown
Summary: "So tell me, Mark, if you knew you would die tomorrow morning, what would you do today?""Um" Mark's gaze finally settled on the woman beside him and his face shifted into a bemused expression."And as nice or sincere of a thought as it may be, don't say 'tell someone you love them'. Pick something-anything-that you want to do if you only had one day left."
Kudos: 1





	Strangers On A Train

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she stood and walked down the aisle of the train toward the man gazing sightlessly at his reflection in the window. You are never going to see him again! She mentally chanted to herself the entire way. Upon reaching his pew, her intention was thwarted by a plain, black backpack, sitting as lifelessly as its owner resting in the aisle seat. With an awkward spin and racing heart, Alice fell into the mirror seat and prayed to any god listening that the young man had not noticed.

"Hey," Alice blurted, and surprised by her own suddenness, followed the greeting with a strained smile.

"Hey," the tentative reply did nothing to calm Alice's nerves. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"No." Alice stuck her hand out. "I'm Alice,"

The brown-haired young man's stare bounced between her outstretched hand and her face a few times in quick succession before he took her hand in a genteel grip.

"Mark."

"Really? I had you pegged as a Garry," When 'Mark' didn't respond Alice hastily continued. "So tell me, Mark, if you knew you would die tomorrow morning, what would you do today?"

"Um" Mark's gaze finally settled on the woman beside him and his face shifted into a bemused expression.

"And as nice or sincere of a thought as it may be, don't say 'tell someone you love them'. Pick something-anything-that you want to do if you only had one day left." Alice spoke quickly, the racing beat of her heart, forcing her words out a little breathlessly.

"S-Sky-diving?" Mark answered hesitantly, his eyebrows seeking privet counsel behind the bridge of his large, black, eyeglass frame. Then he nods and smiled, answering with certainty. 

"Sky-diving with my brother. We've talked about it for years but, we never find the time to"

"Never find the time to, or never use the time to?"

"Um," Mark's eyebrows again disappeared behind his eyeglass frame and his mouth opens as if to answer and closes again when he finds no words to speak. 

Alice rose from the seat as the train pulled into the station and smiled down at the man by the window.

"I'd swallow my fear and talk to a handsome stranger," With that, Alice turned on her heel walked out onto the platform. Without a backward glance, she moved quickly through the crowd of passengers.


End file.
